


Really, him?

by languageismymistress



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Protective Family, Protective bro, Stiles got a date, Stilinski/McCall Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wanted to do was get changed and leave, thats it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really, him?

Clothes were carefully placed in a museum form of exhibition around the room, piles of his shoes upon shirts upon on bow tie that is never mentioned blocked to door for Scott to enter his best friend now brothers room. 

“Stiles, what are you doing?” He jumped over the pile, sitting on the bed that had clothes artfully perched on top of it.

“Clothes,” He mumbled out.

“Noticed, why are they everywhere in your room?” He raised his eyebrow.

“Lost my phone charger, mess on floor, mess now on bed, simple,” He grinned, grabbing his wallet and jacket before pushing the pile that was blocking the door away from his exit.

“Where are you going?” His voice followed Stiles down the stairs into the living room where their parents were being couple-y watching T.V.

“Seriously guys, do you have to do that while we are in the room?” Stiles rolled his eyes at them, grinning as he headed towards the kitchen to grab his shoes from the back door.

Balancing on one foot while putting his shoe on the other, Stiles managed to not fall over heading back into the living room, perching on the back of the couch to chuck his over shoe on. Smiling over at Scott, he did a double check that he had both phone, now charged, and his wallet before turning around to check the clock, and fall off the back of the couch. 

“I’m good,” His head shot up from behind the couch, rolling to check for any kinks in it. 

“Why are you dressed so casual and nice?” Scotts mum, his mum, asked from her spot curled next to his dad. 

“Yeah, why are you suddenly, looking, good?” He dad waved his hand about, gesturing to his son’s appearance.

“I always dress like this, you just miss it all with al the werewolf busy that goes on,” He grinned, looking towards the window for headlights to rock up down the driveway.

“Date perhaps?” She grinned, his cheeks slightly reddening.

He nodded, grinning at the glee on her face, the confusion of Scotts and the disbelief on his dads.

“What’s her name?” She straightened up, moving away from his dads side to lean forward, turning into a teenage girl.

“His and not happening,” He shook his head, that will not end will at all, better to surprise and door and bolt. 

“His?” His dad stared at him.

“Yeah, you all cool with that?” He stopped to check all of their faces, hoping that none of them were going to have gay-freak out.

“Of course we are son, it would explain why you are dressed better,” He grinned, laughing at the groan from his son.

Scott straightened up from the couch, tilting his head at the sound of the car coming from, the driveway.

“No?” He tilted his head.

“What’s no?” Stiles raised his eyebrow, trying to figure out what had hit those wolf senses of Scotts.

“My sense is off, that’s all, I thought I could sense Derek from the driveway, that’s all, and he isn’t your date,” He shook his head, moving towards the window to check to see who the mysterious man was.

“Is he?” His eyes widened as he turned to face Stiles who was heading towards the door.

“Yep, and you have all met him and he isn’t a murderer and all good, awesome, later,” He managed to get the door opened before Scott had caught up to him.

“Scott,” Derek smiled over at him, amusement written over his face, most likely from listening in on what was being said in the house before hand. 

“Derek?” He looked bewildered at him.

“Yes?” His grin grew, his shoulders shaking from a slight chuckle that ripped through him. 

“If you in anyway…” His speech was cut off from the laughter that burst from Stiles next to him.

“Really? The ‘you hurt my brother’ speech, we all know that you two are evenly matched and that he could actually hurt you and beat you, but nice try,” He punched his shoulder, laughing at the frown on Scotts face. 

“Its true sweetie,” His mums voiced echoed in the hallway.

“I have a gun with silver bullets and wolfs bane, don’t really want to try them out yet,” His dads voiced followed through. 

“Thanks family, really, now that, that, is over, we are going, bye,” He shook his head, pushing Derek back outside and closing the door slightly harder then normal behind him. 

“That went much better then I thought,” Derek smiled, chucking an arm over Stiles shoulder.

“Really? How did you think I was going to go?” He raised his eyebrow at him.

“No dog jokes, no full moon jokes, no anger management jokes, I was impressed,” He grinned, opening the door for Stiles.

“Nah, those come from him wolfie,” He grinned, laughing at the frown that appeared on his face.

“Ah, come on, don’t be such a sour wolf,” He smirked, watching Derek stalk over to his door, pretending to be annoyed. 

“Sour wolf?” He stared at him.

“My favourite kind,” He smiled, waving at the faces that definitely weren’t watching from the window.


End file.
